A Friend In The Night
by Brother Grimm
Summary: A two part story about raven and beast boy r&r plz NO FlAMES
1. Chapter 1

Im not creepy just different the classic line she used to comfort herself whenever someone would call her weird or creepy.

"Why do their have to be so many assholes in the world," Raven said to herself as she looked up at the sky admiring the night sky

"I just wish I could be like one of those stars so beautiful and care free" raven said letting out a sigh of frustration

She stood up and walked over towards the stairwell of the tower when suddenly beast boy came bursting through the door

"Ouch damit beast boy" raven said as the blow of the door knocked her on her back

"I'm really sorry raven I didn't see you their" beast boy said as he held out his hand to help her up she accepted his help and stood up and brushed off her back and sides

"So what are you doing up here anyway raven" beast boy said as he walked over more towards the edge of the tower and looked at the sky

"I was just up here ranting to myself I can be upset up here and not hurt anyone especially cause of the empty void of the night sky to focus on I cant make that explode at least I don't think I can" raven chuckled

"Yes well how bout lets not try and say we did" beast boy said laughing slightly as well

"So wait why you were in such a hurry to get up here," raven said changing the subject away from her

"oh I uhm I just wanted to clear my head I was felling kid of lonely today and when I got up the nerve to ask out this one girl I like. She laughed at me and I got chased by her jock asshole of a Friend so ya my day sucked". Beast boy said letting out a very heavy sigh not liking the fact that he was now telling all his troubles to raven the girl who had it worse than any of them put together.

"Hey Rae may I ask you a question" beast boy said kind of nervous about what her reaction might be about the question he was going to ask

"Yea what is it beast boy" raven said sitting back down and turning her head back up to the sky

"how do you deal with people all the time I mean you picked at a lot how do you deal with it" beast boy said kind of felling bad for asking but he genuinely wanted to know

"hmmm I don't know I just ignore them usually with the occasional exploding pair of pants or shirt but mostly I just get over it I mean stupid people are always going to be stupid so I don't see the point of getting upset over it" raven said

"hahaha why don't I believe you raven I have seen you get extremely upset when people call you creepy I don't understand why I mean its not like you are or anything" beast boy said just trying to be nice but ending up being nicer than he planed

"You don't think I'm creepy beast boy?" raven said with a sort of recovering hurt tone to her voice

"of course not rae I think you cool a little odd sometimes but aren't we all" bb said taking his eyes off the sky and looking down at raven face he never had noticed before how beautifully her eyes glistened in the moonlight

Their was a good few minuets of silence between the two until raven finally broke the silence very nervous about what she was about to say

"Beast boy do you think I am…"her face turned a bright red and she choked she could not finish her sentence

"Come on raven what is it you can ask me anything" beast boy really did not have any idea what was going to come next it just annoyed him that she couldn't tell him

"Am I attractive" raven sort of shouted slash just blurted out all at once it took beast boy a minuet to answer because the question had definitely caught him off guard

"well yea of course you are who said your not?" beast boy said starting to get upset he didn't even really know why he never really saw raven as anything more than a friend or so he thought she did definitely have some creepy moments but mostly she was like one of his closest friend's

"nobody said that but when I was out today I saw this girl as I was walking into my usual café to get a drink I bumped into her and she shoved me and called me a freak. She seemed happy a bitch but happy and I didn't even think she was all that good looking I don't know I just don't understand the world sometime's" raven let out a deep sigh of disgust.

"Well I can't sit here and explain the mind setting of stupid people especially Barbie doll girls but I assure that you're 10 times more attractive then they are. You have a personality that none of them could ever come close to having" beast boy reassured her he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile

"Thank you beast boy I appreciate that" raven said turning to face beast boy

Again, they sat in silence at of words both of their minds were racing with thoughts

Wow, I never knew beast boy could be so kind normally he is just a big goof but tonight I noticing a completely new side of him maybe he is not so bad after all

Beast boy was just sitting their admiring how much the moonlight complemented her features such as her eyes and skin tone and hair color

Suddenly their came a little chirping noise from beast boys wrist he looked down and noticed his watch said 12:00am

"Wow its getting late I'm going to head to bed for the night goodnight raven" beast boy said as he offered a hand to help her up off the ground

"Thank you for being so nice tonight beast boy" raven said quickly she lent over and placed a small kiss on his cheek his normally green face turned a bright candy apple red raven just kept walking toward the door to the stairs giggling

"Sweet dreams beast boy" raven said as she opened the door and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night beast boy stuck his head out of his door and looked up and down the hallway finally everyone has gone to bed now I can play uninterrupted beast boy said quietly to himself. He tip toed out into the television area and pooped his game into the system and began to play. He sat their for about an hour until he heard a voice.

"Uhhhh beast boy what are you doing up" raven said as she walked around the corner into the room rubbing her eye's

"Oh I am sorry raven did I wake you?" beast boy said pausing his game and turning around

"no I set my alarm for 3:00am I was going to watch a movie but I guess if going to play video games I go back to bed" raven said as she turned to leave and go back to bed

"No wait come back here if you want to watch a movie you can I don't mind" beast boy said flicking off his game and switching the TV back over to the normal setting

"Are you sure I mean I don't mind you were here first I can't watch it another time" raven said stopping to talk to him

"No it's no problem go ahead turn on you movie mind if I watch It with you?" beast boy asked taking her wrist and leading her over to the couch

"No if you want I wouldn't mind the company" raven said taking her seat on the couch and picking up the remote off the floor by her feet

"Of course I don't mind" beast boy said plopping himself down on the couch next to her

Raven turned on the television on and flipped to the channel that the movie was on and they began to watch it. After about a hour and a half the fact that its was like four in the morning was catching up with raven slowly over the course of about another half an hour she began to lean over on to beast boy's side. Until finally during the last 15 minuets of the movie she completely went to sleep on beast boys side originally but had slid down to his lap.

"That was a pretty cool movie eh raven" beast boy said stretching out his arms and letting out a loud yawn

After a second with no response he looked down to see raven sound asleep on his lap he nudged her gently but she did stir.

What should I do now I can't just leave her here…… beast boy thought himself

After a minuet or two of thinking he decided to carry her to her bedroom. He picked her and began to walk toward her room as he started walking she turned over on to her side and wrapped her arms round beast boys arm. Finally he got to her room he opened her door and walked into her room.

This place is pretty creepy at night beast boy said looking around her room and scanning the floor for any obstacles. He walked carefully over to ravens bed he laid her down gently and pulled her blanket up to about her chest and went to leave. Although as he turned to leave he felt raven tug at his arm.

"Don't worry rae your back in your bed good night" beast boy said as he leaned down and placed just a little simple goodnight kiss on her cheek sort of repayment for earlier that night

"Wait stay here" raven barley whispered out as she held on to his arm

"Well I uhm I uh…….." beast boy stammered he wasn't completely sure how to respond to that request

"Come on it's alright its cold in here and I could use some company to keep me warm" raven said not really awake although she was aware of what she saying. Secretly she had dreamed of this opportunity and so had beast boy but neither were going to admit it.

"Uhm well uhm alright" beast boy said as he lifted up her covers and crawled underneath them. Raven quickly curled up next to him and began to snuggle with him he wrapped his arm around her shoulder area and held her in his arms.

"Goodnight beast boy and thank you" raven said just about to fall asleep

"You're welcome good night" beast boy said pulling her closer to him as he himself drifted off to sleep.


End file.
